Cassie The new Cullen
by Scars for Blood
Summary: ONeshot on Cassie Jane's twin sister sent to the Cullen's by the volturi. Will they be friends or will this end in disaster? Push is a great movie and anyone should watch it. T for language and movie if you ver watch it.


Okay people. This is a one shot and it took me 4 periods to write so you better like it. My science teacher/social studies teacher isn't to happy with my b/c grade in both subjects. So yeah. And if you've ever seen Push with Dakota Fanning then you'll get this. A watcher is the SAME thing as a future see er aka Alice. She's Jane's Twin sister. Fraternal. They look similar but different. Here we go...

Cassie's POV

There I was. Sitting (if you could even call it that it was more like lounging) in my room, the Cullen's gave me. I was surprised they hadn't figured it out yet. I mean surely Alice saw me coming and Edward can hear my thoughts.

Still I lay there on my couch feeling like a god when the family came in.

"Hello"

"Hi." Alice replied coldly speaking for the whole family I'm guessing.

"Well how are we today?"

"With you around... not so great."

I pretended to be offended "Oh Alice. Have I caused you pain?"

"Pain enough you're here" she muttered but she knew I heard.

"Leave or Emmett kills you" I turned my head slightly to see that Edward had spoken those word through clenched teeth.

"Edward, that's not a nice tone of voice now is it?"

I could see he was putting the fragile human Bella behind him in case anything did happen to happen.

"Who sent you?" Jasper asked. Enough curiosity to make me smile slighlt but he was getting defensive.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" in the next second I was pinned under Jasper's grasp.

"Who sent you?" He asked again.

Me getting all defensive used one of my powers. In the blink of an eye I had my force field shove him off and now he was pinned against the wall.

"The Volturi" I told the family. I am very surprised no war started.

"Why are you here?" a fragile looking Bella asked "Are you here to kill me?"

"If you ever do slightly lay a finger on her-" Edward started but i cut him off.

"Edward, in my mind have I ever thought of Bella?"

"You wanted to eat her" he said through clenched teeth.

"Will you please drop this damned forcefield" Jasper asked.

I dropped the forcefield and continued. "Well Edward I'm not like your family and she smelled simply divine" I said licking my lips and changing my eye color from the topaz I used to fool the to blood red. The same color as her blood.

Emmett came closer but I said.

"Relax a little I'm in control. Anyway I'm in the mood for some _dog_" I added emphasis on dog to show I meant werewolf.

"Nooooo!" Bella screamed.

I laughed. "Bella please I would never eat the I mean have you ever smelled wet dog? Not really something I want to eat. Actually have you smelled a dog in general? Now that is something I don't want to eat."

"Why are you here?" Rosalie asked.

"The Volturi sent me. I thought we covered this."

"No. We covered the fact that the Volturi sent you. We never covered why the hell you are here?" Rosalie said sounding annoyed.

"Wouldn't you like to know" I asked sarcastically "Aro said That your coven was getting to big and to go kill them. Vampires only."

"And he only sent you? Emmett asked. Then scoffed.

"Do not underestimate her Emmett she is stronger than you... all of us actually" Carlisle said to his son.

"Is that forcefield your only power?" Bella asked.

"No. Bella I have many. I'm stronger then the Volturi. My powers is why they wanted me."

"What are they?"

"Let's see here." I pretended to think. "Forcefield, Shield, Invisibility, Mind reading, Same power my sister Jane has, Watcher, telekinetic, pusher, influence emotions, Making you think something happened that never happened happen, mind control, and bleeder."

"But you aren't stronger than me"

I could see Emmett was not the sharpest knife in the drawer if he thought he was stronger than me after all i just told him and his family. "Yes I am"

"Prove it."

"No Emmett. She can and will kill you given the chance" Esme said.

"I've already seen your deaths"

"Then you know it's not here and it's not today." Alice said.

"Oh it's so funny when a fellow watcher (a/n someone who sees the future) can be so, so wrong.

That's when the fight broke out.

Jasper came Running towards me and i shot him out a window. Shards of glass falling everywhere.

"So who's next?"

Emmett stepped forward and in the next second he was on the ground writhing and screaming in pain. That's when Jasper got back up and was in the room once more.

"Owww!" He yelled.

"Hey you came to attack me I just returned the favor"

He pointed at Emmett. "He stepped forward didn't he?"

"Very much so" I looked at Bella "Bella I won't hurt you. Come here please." to my surprise she came up to me. "I have no intention of hurting you. Go. Your murder will not be my fault. I might even leave Edward for you."

"No. The Cullen's die. So do I"

"OK"

"But you want them you go through me."

"No! No Bella! No I forbid it!"

"Oh Edward don;t be such a Drama Queen. Are you positive Bella?"

"Positive"

"Okay whatever you say." And with that she joined Emmett screaming in pain. Only at one point she stopped moving and Emmett was able to stand up again. "Oops."

They all stared at me.

"Run?"

"Run." the agreed.

Okay okay relax people Bella is not dead. She is unconscious. So just relax. Hope you like it. Please review. I would really like it if you did. And subscribe. And favorite me!!! But mostly just review.


End file.
